Certain off-road vehicles, such as agricultural vehicles (e.g., harvesters, combines, tractors, etc.), industrial vehicles such as construction vehicles (e.g., loaders, bulldozers, excavators, etc.) and forestry vehicles (e.g., feller-bunchers, tree chippers, knuckleboom loaders, etc.), and military vehicles (e.g., combat engineering vehicles (CEVs), etc.) to name a few, may be equipped with elastomeric tracks which enhance their traction and floatation on soft, slippery and/or irregular grounds (e.g., soil, mud, sand, ice, snow, etc.) on which they operate.
An elastomeric track comprises a ground-engaging outer side including a plurality of traction projections, sometimes referred to as “traction lugs”, “tread bars” or “tread blocks”, which are distributed in its longitudinal direction to enhance traction on the ground. Deterioration of the traction projections during use may sometimes become significant enough to force replacement of the track even though the track's carcass is still in acceptable condition. For example, the traction projections may sometimes “blowout”, i.e., explode, under repeated loads as heat buildup within them increases their internal temperature such that part of their internal elastomeric material decomposes and generates a volatile product which increases internal pressure until they burst. As another example, the traction projections may wear rapidly in some cases (e.g., due to abrasive or harsh ground conditions). Such deterioration of the traction projections may become more prominent, particularly where there is more roading of the track on hard road surfaces (e.g., in an agricultural vehicle travelling on paved roads between fields or other agricultural sites).
This type of track also comprises an inner side which may include a plurality of drive/guide projections, commonly referred to as “drive/guide lugs”, which are spaced apart along its longitudinal direction and used for driving and/or guiding the track around wheels of a vehicle to which the track provides traction. Wear or other deterioration of the drive/guide lugs (e.g., as they come into contact with one or more of the wheels) often also reduces the track's useful life.
For these and other reasons, there is a need to improve elastomeric tracks for traction of vehicles and components of such tracks.